


Ghost Rule

by IzzN2Punk



Category: Mega Man (Cartoon 1994), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Just two bros fighting in a chemical plant, Not Incest, Screenplay/Script Format, Sibling drama, as siblings do, scriptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzN2Punk/pseuds/IzzN2Punk
Summary: Mega Man and Proto Man face off at a chemical plant, but when the two get exposed to some of the Chemicals the fight ends up becoming emotional.Song is "Ghost Rule" by Vocaloid, the JubyPhonic version





	Ghost Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiacat11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiacat11/gifts).

_I_ _nstrumental _

(During the soft beeping, we're introduced to the setting, which is a chemical plant. As the music starts, Mega man and Proto man enter the scene, fighting each other. While Mega is more defensive, Proto man relentlessly attacks, until Mega decides to briefly retreat. Proto follows him)

_ I only know how to lie, I guess I really can't dodge it this time _

(Proto having lost track of Mega, looks around with a cat-like expression as if he's playing a game. Above Proto, Mega is holding a barrel of chemical waste and is aiming to throw it)

_N_ _o law to pardon my crime, no clemency for this evil of mine _

(As Proto looks up to investigate a sound and is hit in the face by the barrel. Briefly clutching his head, Proto gives a sinister grin.)

_ Things don't look better today, the mask I wear is crumbling away _

(Proto lunges upward towards Mega man, who starts to escape. Proto follows, and both swing from rafter to rafter)

_ Lapsing in depravity, I didn't see what was happening to me _

(Proto grabs Mega's leg, but the struggle has them both fall into neon tubes of waste, one teal and one magenta)

C_ome here _

(Mega crawls out of the tube, his body the same neon teal as the toxic sludge he was in. He looks disorientated)

_ No go away _

(Proto emerges from his own tube, neon magenta, and also disorientated)

_S_ _tay _

(Both robots seem to lose a grasp on reality, as the background becomes black, objects outlined by white lights)

_I've hidden it away_

(Mega stares wide-eyed ahead, obviously overwhelmed. While looking at Proto man, Mega sees him glitch into a violet color)

_ Mayday! Find me if you think you can _

(Proto glitches back into his magenta and lunges at Mega, who like at the beginning, defends)

_ Then you can leave and never hold me close again _

(Mega becomes more offensive, and with a solid punch is able to force Proto to back off a bit)

_ Hey mayday! Find me if you think you can _

(This shot has only Mega in frame as he bolts aggressively towards his brother, suddenly stopping and resuming a defensive posture)

_ But could you smile for me at the very end? _

(Sudden switch to Proto, who's aiming his Blaster at Mega with a smirk. Cut to Proto's face so that only his lower face is visible. As the smirk lowers a little, Proto briefly glitches into Violet)

_ Say woah, I know I'm nothing more than an empty ghost _

(Proto fires several shots which Mega narrowly dodges. Mega spots a fire extinguisher and edges slowly towards it)

_ Say woah, an empty shell of lies and it haunts me so _

(As Mega is moving, Proto mirrors his movements so that they are circling around each other. Proto finally bolts towards Mega, who picks up the fire extinguisher)

_ Hey! _

(Proto realizes too late he can't avoid this and braces himself as Mega pulls the handle, releasing the high pressure water)

_ Instrumental _

(The water is a plethora of strange neon colors, and Proto struggles to escape to relentless pressure. Once Proto is kneeling on the ground in pain, Mega drops the fire extinguisher, looking somewhat regretful. Past a metal pier is the emergency exit, which he heads towards. At the beginning of the pier, Mega stops and looks back. Proto has pulled himself somewhat and is heavily leaning on a railing. Despite all the colors he was hit with, he's still magenta)

_ Although "no" is what I meant, I gave a "yes" and lied yet again _

(Proto, though clearly struggling to stand, tries to laugh off his injuries. Mega watches concerned, but is too cautious to approach)

_ And yeah I have my regrets _

(Split frame of Mega and Proto. Proto is violet and seems a bit more vulnerable. Mega looks surprised, but softens a little)

I_t's just so easy to plead innocent _

(Still split screen. Proto glitches back to being magenta and cocky, shooting a sinister grin. Mega seems disappointed and cautious again)

P_laying the victim are you? Just say a prayer, or heck, maybe two _

(Mega man says this line, his sarcasm evident by the second sentence. Proto stops smirking, looking neutral)

_ Was so busy talking away, unknown to me, I was digging my grave _

(While Mega is confronting his brother, frame zooms out to show some pipes in the chemical plant. Near the end of the scene, the pipes start to crack)

_ The guilt is here to stay _

(As Mega is yelling, Proto stares down as he struggles to look unbothered and starts to glitch.

_ Grey _

(Proto clenches his fists as he switches between magenta and violet)

_ Manipulate away _

(Proto finally looks back up with a furious expression. He has settled as magenta)

_M_ _ayday! Go ahead and fire away, since honesty is hard for me to find today _

(Proto says this line, mockingly telling his brother to shoot him. Mega looks like he might be considering it)

_ Hey mayday! Go ahead and judge away _

(Mega looks away, and glances around for an exit, which angers Proto)

_ I chose to be this kind of person anyway _

(Proto fires several shots, but they're clearly just to get Mega's attention again. The blasts hit a platform above them)

_ (Say woah!) I know I'm nothing more than a wandering ghost _

(Proto seems boastful, but this only makes Mega seem more apathetic. The platform above them starts to come loose, but neither notice)

_ (Say woah!) An empty shell that's nothing but a void at most _

(Proto yells at Mega, who's walking away, but pauses when he notices the platform is about to fall on his brother)

_ (Hey!) Instrumental _

(Proto glitches back into Violet as he pulls his brother away he gets crushed by the fallen platform. Mega stares at where he used to stand with a mute understanding about what almost happened. He looks at Proto with shaken gratefulness, but Proto has stepped away and seems upset. Mega moves to stand by him and Proto looks over at him with a sad expression)

_ Wishing for the many things I lack within _

(Proto says this line as his rubs his arm self consciously. Mega's face softens with sympathy)

_ I'm greeted by a "me" I didn't know again _

(Proto stares at his hand which momentarily glitches into magenta)

_Still I kept on moving through the sea, so dark a night that had come over me _

(Proto is working up to saying something and seems uncertain. Mega watches carefully, feeling for his brother but not sure what he's getting at)

_C_ _ould you ever love me as I am today? Somebody fed on ego, live forever this way _

(Proto turns away as he says this and Mega appears shocked. Mega tries to say something, but Proto is moving away)

_W_ _hen you look at me who do you actually see? _

(Proto stands despondently by himself, but is startled by Mega hugging him. Proto seems deeply touched)

_ This lonely toxic clown could be… _

(Cut back to the cracking pipes, the smaller ones having burst, and multicolored neon begins to spill from the pipes)

_ Mayday! Find me if you think you can _

(Cut back to the brothers, who are both hugging each other)

_ Then you can leave and never hold me close again _

(Proto pulls away from the hug first, and teasingly punches Mega's shoulder, earning him a small laugh)

_H_ _ey mayday! Find me if you think you can _

(Proto man seems hopeful and extends his hand, offering his brother the to join forces with him)

_ But could you smile for me at the very end? _

(Mega shakes his head without hesitation but smiles kindly at his brother, who is disappointed but smiles back)

_ Mayday! Go ahead and fire away, since honesty is hard for me to find today _

(The bigger pipes have finally burst, and a rainbow of neon floods into the room. Mega and Proto briefly stare in horror, before they both bolt away)

_ Hey mayday! Go ahead and judge away, I chose to be this kind of person anyway _

(Mega and Proto barrel through workplace equipment, trying to stick together, and avoid the dangerously rapid water. Mega notices a platform and they both run towards it)

_ Hey mayday! Tell them who I really am, since everything I know's about to meet its end _

(As they reach the latter and Mega has climbed it, the latter, which is old and unsafe, breaks, leaving Proto having to jump to grab the edge of the platform)

_ Hey mayday! Dancing with the ghost I am, you figure out the me you knew was just a sham _

(Mega, who was waiting for his brother, looks resolved. Having been touched by Proto's bits of sincerity, he mirrors Proto's offer by giving Proto the chance to join him)

_(S_ _ay woah!) I know I'm nothing more than an empty ghost _

(Mega reaches out to Proto and there's a moment where neither move, both frozen in contrast to the raging neon waste underneath them)

_ (Say woah!) An empty shell of lies and it haunts me so _

(It's clear that Mega's offer is deeply conflicting to Proto, who looks scared. Proto reaches uncertainty towards Mega)

_ (Say woah!) I know I'm nothing more than a wandering ghost _

(A shot of Proto's hand grasping Mega's. It glitches into magenta)

(S_ay woah) an empty shell that nothing but a void at most _

(Proto holds Mega's hand for a few seconds before suddenly pulling his brother down, flinging him into the floods. Mega's betrayed expression is swallowed by the waves)

_ I only know how to lie, I guess I really can't dodge it this time _

(Proto man stares into the neon sludge, clearly horrified about what he's just done. He shakily pulls himself onto the platform, and as he does he fades into Violet)

_ No law to pardon my crime, no clemency for this evil or mine _

(Laying face forward onto the platform, he scans the water for Mega before looking away dejectedly)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
